


Mistaken Memories

by ActiveAgression



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAgression/pseuds/ActiveAgression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Ryan after a drunk night out, the first he's ever had, Ray is mildly traumatised by the display of knives, his hazy memory of them having sex and how Ryan doesn't remember any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Exciting first story post! Sorry if it's bad...

Ray wakes up in an unfamiliar place, blinking his sticky eyes open and groaning against the sharp pain his shoulder’s managed to acquire through the night.

The wall he’s looking at is blue and the little slice of carpet he can see over the edge of the mattress is a dark grey, which seems familiar but he’s never been in this room before. He knows it. He’s sure he knows it but little things keep jumping out at him as familiar, like the wallet sitting casually on the bedside table or the warm bakery scent that he has definitely smelled before but can’t place. He doesn’t know the room though, he decides, despite the carpet. It’s all unfamiliar; the door, the pile of books in the corner, the knife display…

‘Whose fucking house am I in?’ Ray panics, still staring wide eyed at the row of knives glinting threateningly from the wall. A warm arm wraps around his waist from behind and he jolts, turning awkwardly to face whatever stranger he’s managed to go home with and comes face to face with someone very familiar.

“Oh god,” he whispers aloud, because memories are coming at him fast and unforgiving; memories of kissing that soft pink mouth, memories of large hands wrapping around his sides. He remembers those blue eyes trailing over his body, dark with lust… God, he remembers them locking with his as Ryan’s mouth worked over him, hot and wet.

They’re both wearing their underwear now and he feels surprisingly clean for all they did last night… he doesn’t remember cleaning up at all but Ryan must’ve.

‘Ryan the aftercare guy,’ he thinks, humourlessly. He shouldn’t have drank last night, shouldn’t have let Gavin talk him into it. This was the exact reason he didn’t drink after all. If anything, this is proof of why Ray should never drink again; he does it once and ends up sleeping with his goddamn coworker.

‘Was Ryan sober?’ Ray wonders because Ryan doesn’t drink either and if Ryan remembers everything that Ray only remembers part of, he’s going to be pissed. He probably said some really stupid things last night, after all he’s been crushing on Ryan forever.

He sighs and attempts to extract himself from Ryan. Maybe if he disappears then Ryan wont even remember he was here… if Ryan had been drinking anyway. Ray thinks his squirming is sort of working but is proven wrong when all he manages to do is wake Ryan up.

Blue eyes blink slowly open at Ray and Ryan chuckles, removing his arm from around him and stretching out over the bed like a cat.

“How’re you feeling,” he asks and Ray scoots further away to the edge of the bed, peering around the room for his shirt or his pants.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out and Ryan raises an eyebrow at him, perplexed. “Sorry for last night,” he clarifies, wincing at how bad it sounds, “Shouldn’t have happened.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Ryan tells him, sitting up, “sometimes people drink too much.”

“Yeah,” Ray whispers, “do you remember everything?” He’s dreading the answer, sure Ryan’s going to say yes and then tell him it was all a mistake. He isn’t sure he can handle that.

“Yeah, not all of us drank last night” Ryan laughs and Ray sighs, embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry,” he mutters, taking deep calming breaths, “we should just forget about it really.”

Ryan side eyes him, still shirtless and sleepy, “it wasn’t that bad,” he tells him and Ray shakes his head fervently.

  
“No! Of course not. That’s not what I meant at all. It was great, really really fantastically amazing. I just don’t want things to be awkward with us…”

Ryan’s silent for a minute during which time, Ray squirms and fidgets and just freaks out in general until Ryan turns to him, blonde hair falling in his face and asks, “what do you remember from last night?”

It’s quite the question because Ray’s memory is hazy, like looking at last night through shattered glass but he definitely remembers the slick warmth of their kisses and Ryan pressing into him, deep and slow and he remembers fragments of what Ryan said to him, things like “… so good” and “perfect”. He blushes bright red and attempts to drag some of the duvet over his lap because he’s getting hard just thinking about it.

“Uh… drinking way too much and well… the uh… the sex…” he stutters, trailing off awkwardly.

Ryan doesn’t seem surprised by his answer exactly, but his face goes blank like he isn’t quite sure what to do with that information and Ray cringes because Ryan probably expected him to remember none of it… hoped he’d remember none of it, but he did and Ryan’s probably going to get super awkward around him now.

Finally Ryan’s expression comes back and he turns confused eyes onto Ray as he says, “Ray… We didn’t have sex.”

“What?” Ray chokes out, throat suddenly dry and Ryan shrugs heavily and gestures between them hopelessly.

“We didn’t have sex,” he repeats. Ray laughs shakily. He didn’t expect Ryan to just deny it entirely, god that hurt.

“You’re a dick,” he informs Ryan as he drags a blanket up around his waist and searches around for his jeans, desperate to get out of there.

“Ray… what – what are you doing?” Ryan asks, watching him trip around the room and Ray just wants to leave, wants to get as far away from Ryan as he can so he can let go and cry.

“I’m looking for my pants… where are my pants. I know I took them off in here somewhere…” Ray babbles, tears welling as he looks around frantically but doesn’t see his jeans anywhere.

“They’re in the laundry,” Ryan says softly, “You threw up on them.”

“Okay… Wait… I – I threw up on them?” Ray asks because he distinctly remembers Ryan slowly unbuttoning his jeans as he sunk to his knees before him. He remembers them being kicked off and thrown into the shadow of the room. He also does not at all comprehend why Ryan would have even wanted to suck him off had he thrown up on his jeans. 

“Yeah… you threw up on yourself at the bar so I took you here to get you cleaned up and into bed… Remember?” Ryan asks pleadingly and Ray does sort of remember that, distantly like a dream – he remembers Ryan carrying him into the apartment and settling him into bed and he vaguely remembers refusing to let Ryan leave... Realisation hits him like a shockwave.

“Oh god,” he curses, sinking to the floor in humiliation. He dreamt it, he dreamt them having sex like he always did and stupidly assumed it was real when he woke up beside an almost naked Ryan.

Almost naked Ryan crouches down and pulls him up, supporting him and helps him over to the bed, “Ray? You okay?” he asks, forehead creased in worry.

“No,” Ray groans, burying his face in Ryan’s shoulder, “I’m dying from embarrassment.” Ryan chuckles and wraps a soothing arm around Ray. “I fucking dreamt it,” Ray tells him quietly and gets a quirked eyebrow in return,

“You dreamt about us having sex?” Ryan asks, trying and failing at hiding a smug smile. Ray just groans and hides his face again, pretty sure he could just die here and it’d be better. “You thought I was pretending it didn’t happen,” Ryan muses and gets no answer from the Puerto Rican bundle in his arms, “you were mad,” he continues and Ray shifts but remains silent. “Do you often think about us having sex?” Ryan asks and Ray finally looks up, prepared to tell him to fuck off because he’s just done but he doesn’t get a word out because Ryan’s kissing him, softly and sweetly, fully open to Ray pulling away if he’s not okay with it except Ray is plenty fine with it, making an embarrassing little whine into the kiss as he latches his fingers into Ryan’s broad shoulders and kisses back like it’s his motherfucking duty to deliver one hell of a kiss.

Despite his enthusiasm, the kiss remains torturously slow and just as Ray’s about to pull away to tell Ryan to ‘fucking kiss him like a man!’ Ryan’s mouth parts against his and then their tongues are pressing and exploring and it’s way better then any of Ray’s dreams, it’s perfect and when Ryan finally pulls back, Ray leans after him desperate for that feeling. Ryan chuckles huskily and Ray feels his dick twitch in response, aching for some friction – anything.

“Maybe we’re going a bit fast,” Ryan suggests, giving him soft closemouthed little kisses slowly over his cheeks and nose. Ray scoffs, shifting to straddle Ryan’s lap and he leans in once more to lick Ryan’s mouth open till their kissing again, hot and filthy.

Ryan attempts to pull away gently, “Ray,” He pants, “Are you sure this is okay?”

Ray grinds his erection into Ryan’s and gives him an exasperated look, “If you want to stop, we can stop but I am so okay. It’s not too fast for me; hell I’ve dreamt about this so much, we might as well already have been together for years. So it’s up to you.”

Ryan stares up at him silently for a moment before muttering “Fuck it” and flips them over so he’s braced on top of Ray. He kisses him again, slipping his free hand down to cover Ray’s sharp hipbone.

Ray’s the one that pulls back this time to smile goofily up at Ryan, “You better be as good as you were last night.”


End file.
